


那对cp怎么还没be-危险关系

by muronglanxing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronglanxing/pseuds/muronglanxing
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 24





	那对cp怎么还没be-危险关系

危险关系 掌中之物

鸣人还没推开门，细细的，软软的，猫咪样的哭泣声已经从房间里面传了出来。

走了进去，不紧不慢地把外套搭到衣架上，鸣人笑了笑。

“怎么了，樱，又哭了。”

他刚从外面进来，手还有些凉，小姑娘的脸颊却滚烫，贪凉般贴上他的掌心，眼泪断了线似的淌，柔顺而驯服。

“她刚刚一直问你怎么还没回来。”回答的却是她身后的那个黑发的男人。

“啧，你看，樱，我早告诉过你，佐助他最坏了，总欺负你。”

“哼。”仿佛为了印证鸣人的话，佐助在后面蓦地动作得狠了一些，似乎进到了极深的地方。

小姑娘透明的碧眼有一瞬间涣散，随后下意识地捂上自己的小腹，泪淌得更甚。

“疼。”她颤着声音细细弱弱地控诉身后人的暴行，眼睛却是看向鸣人的。

“都进来多少次了，就是会跟鸣人撒娇。”佐助的声音略显冷淡，却又带着温和的宠溺。

一巴掌甩在樱软腻的臀尖上，留下淡淡的粉色的痕迹，不疼，回响在房间里的声音却足以让小姑娘的耳尖更红得几乎要滴出血来。

真是的，无论多少次，怎么还这么害羞。

鸣人笑得更开了，似乎带着阳光的味道，手掌从小姑娘的脸颊慢慢抚下，抬起她的下巴。

“想我了吗?”

“想。”她回答的很诚实，一向不会撒谎。

“宝贝这么乖，应该奖励你。”

“好好的，别用牙，对，就这样。”

小姑娘吞咽得很卖力，鸣人微眯着眼，一下下轻柔地捋着她顺滑细致的樱色发丝。

“这么急啊，啧，看来真是想我了，对不起，宝贝，晚回来了一天。”

鸣人十分清楚自己这句话的效果，佐助果然又凶狠地动了几下，引去了小姑娘九成的注意力，小小的嘴巴只能单纯无力地含着鸣人的东西，又不敢咬，呜呜地发出可怜兮兮的声音。

“不专心哦，看来只能换一张嘴了。”鸣人笑着说，抽出了自己，用指尖轻轻抹了抹从小姑娘的嘴角溢出的来不及吞咽的银丝。

手指顺着优美纤柔的背脊线滑下，来到后面那个很少涉及的隐秘入口，轻轻打着转，佐助甚至还配合着停下了动作。

一个指节轻陷了进去，感到里面不输于花穴的潮润湿滑，樱随即又从喉间发出一声短促甜腻的呻吟。

巨物还大半被小姑娘含在湿热阴道里的佐助皱了皱眉，粉红的臀瓣随即又遭到了两记毫不留情的巴掌袭击。

“放松，不准这么用力夹。”

“明明……嗯……不怪我……”委委屈屈的软软的声音，好不可怜。

好像还真不能怪这个小家伙，鸣人轻笑，又加了一根手指，在后穴里更恶劣地搅动。

“这是谁家小坏蛋呢，说没在等我，结果自己已经润滑又扩张好了。”

“是，佐助……啊……”

“多话。”小姑娘多灾多难的屁股上的肉又被狠狠蹂躏了一把。

佐助保持着插入的状态，抱着樱径自换了个姿势，将她的后背留给了鸣人。

鸣人从善如流地脱了衣服，再次确认了她后面那张小嘴的状态，然后从穴口缓慢又小心地探入。

无论经过多少次，刚开始的时候小姑娘都是很辛苦的，额头上沁着薄汗，樱唇被自己咬得失去了血色。

“疼……我疼……”她哭叫着撒娇，嗓子都哑了，但是始终却没说一句你出去。

“乖，好宝宝，一会儿就好了。”低沉又温柔地诱哄着，先发声地却是佐助，面对面地，用舌尖轻轻舔过小姑娘苍白干燥的唇瓣。

鸣人心里明白，最怕她受伤的其实还是佐助，平常简直捧在手心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。

终于尽数被小家伙吃了下去，鸣人克制着立刻动作的欲望，在她光滑细腻的后肩上吻了一下，还有那颗小小的痣，“宝贝，我们要开始了哦。”

逼仄的甬道被破开，讨好却又生涩地吞吃着闯进了的狰狞巨物，柔韧湿热的穴肉温软得乖顺，紧紧绞拧着鸣人，每次吸吮都几乎让他头皮发麻。

“放松，宝贝。”鸣人皱着眉，握着樱的腰，艰难抽动了几下。

下面的两张小嘴的入口都被绷得几乎透明，仅隔着一层薄膜，鸣人可以感受到佐助在其中越发凶狠的律动。

抽插的节奏逐渐趋于一致，中间的小姑娘哭叫着几乎断了气。

“啊……不行……那里不行……前辈……”

樱胡乱地求饶，嘴里前辈老师之类的称呼都喊了一遍，好像那段彼此生疏的记忆对于她才是最深刻的，总是脱口而出，可是佐助显然很不喜欢。

“再说。”

冷冷地，佐助又用了前所未有的力度，连鸣人都不禁有点皱了皱眉，怕再来一次，小姑娘真要被他搞坏了。

“乖宝，别惹他了，你记得这时候应该叫什么的。”鸣人仔细将樱的后背揽在怀里，牙齿磨着小姑娘的耳垂，沉着声音哄她。

樱胸前白腻的柔荑则被佐助抓在掌心，乳肉从指缝间溢出，留下不可磨灭的红艳的指痕，一看也是没控制力度。

他们其实挺少情况这样发狠地一起要她，只是不知道为什么，佐助好像窝着点火气，鸣人看他一眼就明白于心，却也乐得配合。

毕竟樱被逼到绝境处，狂乱又沉迷的表情，是真的超棒，比她拿奖的电影中，任何一帧镜头都要美。

而且，想到这是只属于这个房间，只属于他和佐助的秘密，就会由内而外地升腾起一种满足感。

这种满足，甚至超过了射精那一瞬间的快感。

尽管中途樱已经不知道泄身了多少次，三个人还是在最后一起达到了极致的高潮。

樱像只落了水的猫咪，哼哼唧唧地趴在床上，脸埋在自己的胳膊里，“你这次好凶，讨厌死你了，佐助。”

小姑娘的控诉好像没错，下身被弄得有点惨，前后两个小穴都红肿着，穴肉被操弄得微微外翻，合不太拢的样子，小口小口吐着白浊微凉的精液，像是里里外外都被彻底打上了两个人的印记。

“别说的鸣人好像没有份。”佐助从旁边拿过湿巾，一边帮她清理，一边为自己辩护。

“那你也是主犯，鸣人他就知道听你的。”

“啧，不愧是我乖宝。”

“你也讨厌。”

“不要嘛，樱樱酱。”

“我带她去浴室。”佐助缓了一会儿呼吸，下床把樱抱了起来，这几年虽然开始坐办公室，之前跳舞留下的底子到是还在。

鸣人一时没有动作，却又见佐助走了几步转头看他，挑了挑眉。

鸣人笑了，下床跟了上去。

浴室里蒸腾起湿热的水雾，一同传来的，还有再次响起的沙哑甜腻，小动物似的哭声。

“早餐在锅里，还保温着，你一会儿先叫樱起来吃了，别让她饿着一觉睡到中午，你也是。”

佐助一边说，一边对着镜子熟练地打着领结，随后斜了一眼已经醒来的鸣人。

“听到了么？”

“听到啦，总裁，还得去公司?”

“嗯，今天有会，你没事了?”

“对啊，给自己放一个星期假。”

“也好，樱下午还有一个杂志拍摄，她助理下午两点来接她，你记得提前叫她起来。”

“你确定她这样还能拍杂志?”

鸣人挑眉，看了一眼樱有点惨不忍睹的交叠着吻痕的胸口和脖子，尤其肩头的那个甚至还有些红肿的齿痕格外显眼，一看就是佐助的手笔。

“嗯，没事，她今天要拍的是几套复古风，正好也不用选那些太前卫的衣服。”

鸣人的嘴角抽了抽，总算明白过来昨天晚上那出是因为什么。

估计佐助是还惦记着樱前几天凭着一套有点大胆风格的平面硬照，被选成五大国十大最性感女星第一位的事呢。

啧啧，真是可怕的男人，你看我早告诉过你的，樱，别轻易惹他唉。

“遵命啦，总裁大人。”

佐助又抬眼看鸣人。

“你晚上想吃什么?”

“我?嗯，没啥，樱喜欢吃什么我就想吃什么吧。”

佐助轻笑了一声，点点头，然后又蹲下身，摸了摸樱的头发，“我走了，樱，晚上拍摄快结束时提前打电话给我，我好做饭。”

迷迷糊糊地点头，樱眼睛都没睁，却已经习惯性地微微扬起头，然后得到一个意料之中的吻。

“走了，别忘了早餐。”

“您可太啰嗦了，总裁。”

鸣人半支着头，笑着吐槽，总算看着佐助出了门，然后把身旁樱的被子又往上拉了一下，后者畏寒似的往他怀里窝了窝，鸣人哄孩子似的拍了拍她的背，估计要醒还得有一会儿，昨天晚上是把她折腾得有点狠。

宝贝，我们就这样就好，三个人，一直这样就好。

朝朝暮暮，再不分离。

鸣人从床上坐起来，旁边哪还有什么粉发姑娘，落地窗变成了酒店的小窗户，隐隐地透着光。

所以，刚刚那场也未免太他妈真实了吧，什么细节前因后果的都有，差点都要怀疑他是从另一个世界穿越了一遭了。

房间的铃声还在响，外面传来某人的声音，“鸣人前辈，你还没有醒吗？马上要开工啦。”

鸣人苦恼地看了看自己还精神抖擞的某个地方，苦笑了一下，冲着门外喊，“好啦，我马上起来，你们去片场稍微等我一会儿。”

“鸣人老师，你很少起晚唉，没睡好吗？怎么黑眼圈都出来啦，化妆师姐姐得给你盖好多粉。”粉发小姑娘已经上好了妆，围在正在化妆的鸣人身边转悠，手里拿着一瓶酸奶，嘴咬着吸管，还作死似的凑近了瞧鸣人的脸。

鸣人可以闻到她头发上的洗发香波的味道，跟梦里的某个瞬间竟然吻合。

鸣人难得有点心烦意乱地挥了挥手，“好啦，小祖宗，谢谢你的早餐，别拘在我这儿了，你宇智波老师呢，今天不是我们三个人的那场戏吗，先找他对对戏去。”

“哦，好，”樱到是也没太把鸣人略嫌弃的语气放在心上，只当他还有点起床气，“等你啊，鸣人老师。”

从镜子里看着樱蹦蹦跳跳地出了化妆间，鸣人笑了笑。

对，别靠得太近哦，小心，宝贝。

否则我真的会忍不住，把你变成，

掌中之物。

END

看完之后，宇智波老师和鸣人老师，谁比谁更危险呢


End file.
